Rampage! Mischief Gumball
Ran *GAME TIME: 14/12/2018 00:00 - 19/12/2018 00:00 Mazes ;Hard (15F, 3 Vigor) Reward (96-112), 1st time: after settlement and opens Raids ;Normal (10F, 2 Vigor) Reward ~ ?? QC, 1st time: after settlement and opens Hard mode ;Simple (5F, 1 Vigor) Reward , 1st time: after settlement and opens Normal mode ;Raid (3 Vigor) Reward , Every fifth raid seems to award an additional 30 QC so Average QC per Raid ~ 91QC Enemies Corpses Drawing Fragments There are 6 drawing fragments in Normal Mode, and 9 in Hard Mode. Fragments in Hard Mode Strange Table Fragments are used at the Strange Table on final floor after defeating the Boss. Upon using the table, you need to put the pieces in the proper places to complete the puzzle. You can swap fragments positions simply by clicking two fragments in sequence. Correctly placed fragments will appear brighter. Upon confirmation, you get some QC coins. In Hard mode, reward is for a complete picture and for 8 fragments. In Normal Mode, a completed puzzle is worth . Special Items * Cheap Lighter - Buy from Buffet Truck - Use to Light up rooms of trash, burn chairs, and light cake candles (2 lighters are required per hard maze for maximum QC reward). * Drawing Fragment - Normal(I-IV), Hard(I-IX) - Use on table after defeating boss for bonus QC coins after solving picture. Not available in Easy mode. Completion is worth 15 QC in Normal mode and 30 in Hard. * Toy Teddy Bear - Comedian's Wreckage * Strange Paper Page - Troublemaker's Wreck - Recover Gumball's HP and MP (back to stats when entering this floor), When used by Dimension Walker Gumball, rounds of Exclusive Skill +2 * Garbage room key - Talk to Cleaner on 11F - Used to open Garbage room * Work Schedule - Monkey's Remains - Lose HP by 50, Gumball's Attack +10, When used by Peter, Power +10 * Broken Bowl - Receive an extra added 500 coins in settlement (Drops from Test Monkey) * Toy Gun - Deal damage to the enemy by 1 (Drops from Art Monkey) * Infusion Rack (Misc slot)- Recover HP +30 each time you enter the next floor (Drops from Planning Monkey) * Prop Chopper (Hand slot)- Attack +6, When attacking, 10% chance to deal double damages (Drops from Program Monkey) Buffet Truck store * Meat Floss Bread - 100 EP - Gumball's HP and MP +30 * Pizza - 100 EP - Restores 15% HP * Spicy Shrimp - 100 EP - Attack +2, Power +2 * Cheap Lighter - 50 EP - Light a Lighter * Drawing Fragment - 500 EP - One part of the end puzzle Tips * Maining Peter and speaking with Vincent will earn your salary. 3 Gems, 3k Coins * Peter's ability does NOT work in this maze. These are real people, so there is nothing to "Rasterize" * Most drawing fragments are dropped from monsters. In higher difficulties, one comes from the food truck, one is on Monkey's Remains, one is in the garbage room, and one is found by destroying a chair using AoE/Summon in the boardroom. * Clear the floor before lighting the cake to guarantee you get ten reward items. Gumball food, Coins, 1-5 sets of 3 QC coins. Bonus of (3 times) and 100 QC (1 time). * Complete the puzzle for extra QC: ?/?(Easy), ?/?(Medium), 25/30(Hard). Lower number is if pieces are correct, but you don't have all of them. * The animation of the Cake disappearing can be skipped by rapidly clicking both dialogue screen. * If your gumballs are advanced and you have good support from Talents, there are lots of teams that can work here. As a general rule, a main Melee here is nice. It is also preferable to have one Magic gumball as soul link so you can spend EP to be able cast any level 3 or 4 spells if you happen to loot some powerful ones. There is otherwise no real need for venture or magic titles here which free up lots of possible combinations for a team. Exchange Store (QC Coins) * 200 - 10x Mischief Frags (no limit) * 200 - 10x Clown Frags (limit 6) * 200 - 10x Bomberman Frags (limit 6) * 300 - Tricky Man's Mask Combo Skill * 150 - 1x Golden Pot (Limit 10) * 15 - 1x Gumball Pot (Limit 30) * 500 - Mischief Gumball * 1000 - Two-year-old Dress (Mischief Gumball's Rare Dess) * 200 - 10x Noble Frags (limit 6) * 500 - 2 Year Portrait * - * - * - Like the R&D Conference Room event, It appears that purchasing enough coins with gems can get you an extra 500 coins from Peter. You do NOT require Peter Gumball to get this bonus.